


Pig!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Pick a List Competition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pigwidgeon is an annoying distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pigwidgeon

Harry's attention is totally focused on his lover, Bill. The eldest Weasley son is currently shirtless, and it's such a lovely sight, such a lovely sight indeed.

He wonders if Bill has ever considered getting a tattoo; it would look hot. Suddenly, his attention is diverted by a dancing Pigwidgeon. He looks at the crazy owl, wondering what is up with him.

Bill laughs. "I think Pig doesn't like being ignored."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to see why Ron gets annoyed. He's distracting me from a very enticing view."

Bill comes over and Harry becomes totally focused on laughing, blue eyes. "I'll just have to distract you from the distracting owl."

When they kiss, Harry feels it down to his toes. He hears indignant hoots, but can't focus on anything but Bill's lips and hands. It's just so good.


End file.
